A drinking water supply for automobile purpose, particularly to one that may be installed in a car, whereby a heater may serve to heat, or a cooler may serve to cool drinking water, so that either hot water, ice water or untreated water at a room temperature may be obtained on a car.
When people wish to drink hot water on an automobile, they would have to pour household hot drinking water in an easy-to-carry flask that is designed to maintain the temperature inside the flask, so that they can readily have hot water on a car for such purposes as making milk for a baby, or making coffee or tea for the motorists.
The time period for the flask to maintain the high temperature of hot water is limited, however, it could not maintain the heat for an extended period of time. Normally, hot water is not needed on a car unless after a long drive, when the hot water contained in the flask would gradually cool down to the extent that it is no longer possible to make coffee, tea or milk. As a result, when hot water is needed for making milk for a baby, the motorist will have to take hot water at somewhere during the trip, therefore, it can be quite inconvenient, and it can cause possible delay in the trip.
Or, if hot water is needed on the next day, they will have to prepare hot water before starting the car, and the preparation can be quite troublesome; in case they wish to spend the night in a countryside, they could not enjoy such convenience as an electrical heater in their home, so they have to bring along a compact burner for mountaineering purposes, the burner will be used to boil water, but such method is time-wasting and inconvenient.
In a same way, in case cool drinking water is needed, they have to bring along ice water in a container, the ice water will easily be restored to a room temperature, it could not be maintained at a low-temperature for an extended period of time; in a hot summer driving trip, drinking ice water would be impossible.
In view of such inconveniences as having to prepare hot water in a container that could contain only a small amount of hot water, and failure of the hot water to maintain its high temperature, etc., or in the same way, having to prepare ice water which temperature could not be maintained for an extended period of time, the inventor has devoted in the research and has finally come up with a drinking water supply that can be used on a car for ready access to hot water for the purposes of making coffee, tea or milk, or iced water for drinking purpose, comprising a main unit box body, a water take-up rack and a water storage bottle, wherein inside said main unit box body is the installation of an electric heating water tank, a control circuit and a two-way water pump, inside said electric heating water tank is the installation of an electric heater, a cooler and a water level sensor, which is in connection with the control circuit, said control circuit is connected to three control switches and a sensor that are installed on the water take-up rack; between said electric heating water tank and the water storage bottle is the connection of a ventilating pipe and a water sucking pipe, on the water sucking pipe in the main unit box body is the installation of said two-way water pump, between the two-way water pump and the water storage bottle is the installation of a check valve, between the check valve and the two-way water pump is the connection of a water output pipe, on the water output pipe is the installation of another check valve, the end of the water output pipe is installed on the water take-up rack, said sensor is located at an appropriate place at the outlet of the water output pipe; based on the above construction, the user may preset the control switches for hot water, ice water or untreated water at room temperature, thereby to activate the control circuit, so the water is pumped by the two-way water pump from the water storage bottle to the electrical heating water tank for heating or cooling purpose, then the two-way water pump will pump the water in a reverse direction to the water output pipe, so that hot water, ice water or untreated water at room temperature can be obtained.